The purpose of this study is to measure PO2 in the arterial blood of newborn infants at preselected pulse oximeter values of blood oxygen saturation. Using pulse oximetry as the independent variable, this study will thus allow an estimate of how accurately a pulse oximeter can predict arterial PO2.